This invention relates to an improved surgical ligating instrument having canted jaws. This invention also relates to a surgical ligating instrument having a plurality of ligating clips.
A surgical ligating instrument of this invention has advantages over the known prior art. One advantage is no rectilinear motion of the jaws during crimping. The accuracy of placing the ligating clip is thus improved or may even be maximized.
Another advantage is that the instrument can be operated "on site" with only one hand. The loading, advancing and crimping of the ligating clip(s) in the instrument is only with compression forces of the hand. The efficiency and time for ligating is thus greatly improved and may even be maximized.
Still another advantage are the canted jaws. In the instrument's relaxed position, a narrow gap separates the jaws. The clip opens the jaws during loading. The jaws will thus hold the clip prior to and during a partial crimping. That is, the clip remains in the jaws if the compression force on the jaws is released before complete crimping.
Yet another advantage is an integral clip loading (into the jaws) and advancing means. An integral system can improve the reliability of the instrument because the number of mechanical parts is reduced. Also, an integral system can decrease or even eliminate the possibility of double loading a clip into the jaws.
Still yet another advantage is a clip injector having holding means. The injector can be held adjacent to a single clip in the jaws. The injector thus prevents the clip from backing out of the jaws prior to crimping. Also, the possibility of feeding another clip (double feeding) into the jaws is eliminated. Finally, because the trigger is depressed when the injector is adjacent a single clip in the jaws, the user has visual confirmation that the injector holding means has been activated.
Yet another advantage is a trigger lock which is activated when the instrument is exhausted of clips. The user thus has manual identification that there are no clips remaining in the instrument.
An improved surgical ligating instrument having loading, clip advancing and crimping means has been invented. The improvement comprises said crimping means having canted jaws whereby an uncrimped or a partially crimped clip can be maintained in said jaws. Another embodiment of the improved instrument is wherein said loading means load a ligating clip from the initial end of said jaws.
An alternative (or in combination with the above described improved instrument) surgical ligating instrument having loading means containing a single clip; advancing means containing a plurality of clips; and crimping means has been invented. The improvement comprises said advancing means having a clip actuator, said actuator having a first and a second pawl in alternate relationship whereby said actuator can repeatedly release the frontmost clip of said plurality of clips.
A surgical ligating instrument has also been invented. The instrument comprises
a. a housing having a first and a second force activating and force translating means to effect a first and a second force, respectively.
b. loading means having an injector, the initial end of said injector adjacent said first translating means and the terminal end adjacent a single clip;
c. advancing means having a pair of aligned members, each member containing an external and an internal slot, the initial end of said members contained in said housing and the terminal end containing jaws; a clip actuator rotatably mounted adjacent the initial end of said jaws, said actuator having a first and a second pawl in alternate relationship; a spring, the initial end contained in said housing, a pusher at the terminal end of said spring, and a plurality of clips, the rearmost clip adjacent said pusher and the frontmost clip contained by said actuator, said spring, pusher and clips contained by the internal slots of said members, and said injector adjoining the external slots; and
d. crimping means having a crimp bar, the initial end adjacent said second translating means and the terminal end adjacent said jaws, said crimp bar holding said injector on said external slots.
Other embodiments of the above described surgical ligating instrument are wherein said first activating means is a trigger; and wherein said trigger is activated by at least one thumb.
Yet other embodiments of the above described ligating instrument are wherein said first translating means is a sector gear on the terminal end of said trigger and a rack on the initial end of said injector; wherein said first translating means has at least one reduction gear such that said sector gear meshes with said reduction gear, and said reduction gear meshes with said rack; wherein said injector has holding means, said holding means comprising a pin on the initial end of said injector and a rotatable pawl contained in said housing, the distance between said pin and rotatable pawl about equal to the travel of a single clip adjacent the terminal end of said injector to said jaws whereby said injector is held adjacent to said single clip in said jaws; and wherein said second activating means on complete compression rotates said rotatable pawl such that said pin can be released.
Still other embodiments of the above described instrument are wherein said injector contains a flanged portion and said pusher contains an opening whereby said flanged portion is held by said opening after said rearmost clip is crimped by said jaws; and wherein said first activating means is simultaneously locked as said flanged portion is held by said opening. The configuration of the opening is not critical provided the flanged portion can be held by the opening. A rectangular, square or circular opening can be used.
Still yet other embodiments are wherein said second activating means is a handle; wherein said handle is activated by at least one finger; and wherein said second translating means is a pin at the initial end of said crimp bar and a cam on said handle.
Still another embodiment is wherein said jaws are canted.